


too busy being yours to fall for somebody new

by aestheticzjm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Isak is so soft, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Smut, basically they meet a little earlier in this and there are some minor tweaks in their lives, but the kissing is kind of explicit oops, canon compliant but also kind of not??, just a teensy bit bc i had to :-), literally no plot, s1 isak, s3 even, slightest dom/sub undertones, uhhh idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticzjm/pseuds/aestheticzjm
Summary: Even's eyes had been drawn to the smaller boy almost as if he was magnetic, and he tried his best not to gape as he fully took in the other's appearance. He was blonde, had the loveliest curls atop his head, and was wearing a pastel pink sweater with some skinny jeans on underneath.He wasbeautiful, in every sense of the word, and Even found it hard to look away as he laughed at something that the brunette with him said. He instantly felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that he wasn't close enough to hear the sound of the other boy's laugh, knowing then that he needed to find some way to approach him by the end of the night. Preferably as soon as possible.— or the one in which 3rd year even sees 1st year isak at a party and is immediately transfixed.





	too busy being yours to fall for somebody new

**Author's Note:**

> \-- had to repost this due to technical difficulties (aka i was trying to edit tags and somehow ended up deleting my fic bc i am an idiot) so i am so sorry if ur seeing this twice. :-( 
> 
> honestly, idek at this point because this fic literally has 0 plot (and is godawfuL) but i just couldn't get it out of my head 
> 
> ALSO have you guys seen this picture of tarjei bc this is 100% what this whole fic is based off of;; https://www.instagram.com/p/BkAqb0FFGL7/?taken-by=tarjei.moe.peru
> 
> slight warning that isak is around sixteen and a half in this fic while even is around eighteen and a half. if that's not your thing then feel free to skip this work :,,)

Even absently ran a hand through his styled-up hair as he bobbed his head to the loud music blaring through the speakers. It was a Friday night, and he had ended up at a house party being thrown by some third year at Nissen. He vaguely recalled a few stories that he had heard about the third-years at Nissen — it had only been a week or two ago when all that anybody was talking about was the fight between them and the Yakuza boys. He had even heard from Elias that quite a few first years were involved and his immediate reaction was to snort fondly, remembering what it was like to be sixteen and feeling as if you could take on the whole world.

He was now eighteen, in the middle of his third year, and pretty much everything that he had known as a sixteen year old had gone to shit. Things in general just hadn't been great for him that year, having gone through a rather traumatic manic episode at the beginning of the school year and then going into a depression that had lasted for far longer than it usually did. All that pulled him out of his slump was learning to reach out to people, and if it hadn't been for his friends being there when he needed them most, Even was almost sure that he would not be standing where he was right now. But that wasn't to say that everything magically sorted itself out for him. He had to learn to deal with loss as well, had broken off his three year relationship with Sonja about a month ago. The break-up had unfortunately coincided with yet another depressive episode, but Even knew in his heart that he could no longer continue to be with the blonde.

It was uncommon for the two not to get back together immediately after breaking up, but they both knew that the last time that they had broken up was final. It was painful, to say the least, but Even finally felt like things were stabilizing in his life; his grades were getting better, his friends were always around for him and his meds seemed to be doing their job. There were still times that he fucked up. When — against his better judgement — he smoked a joint or drank too much and it suddenly felt like everything was slipping out of his control again. But he was trying, and this was one of the first nights in a while that he had been up to going out with everyone, and he honestly couldn't say that he was having a bad time. The beer might have been shit, and the loud music blaring throughout the house wasn't really his thing, but nothing had been better than seeing the smiles on his friends' faces when he agreed to going out with them. And not even the shitty beer or the EDM music would make him regret the decision to tag along.

All that he really wanted to do tonight was to snap out of the monotonous routine that he had settled into. That probably entailed finding someone to take home for the night, which he figured wouldn’t be too difficult. It may have been true that he was out of touch with the act of flirting or perhaps even socializing in general, but he wasn't a stranger to the numerous appreciative looks that he had gotten from quite a few girls at the party.

The crowd was full of several new faces, which he appreciated; the only reason that they were there was because apparently Elias' sister and her friends were invited to the party as well. The fact that this party was being thrown by someone in a Russ bus helped to better explain why the crowd consisted mainly of first-year girls.

As Even's eyes scanned the crowded living room, from where he was standing off to the side, his gaze rested atop two boys. His eyes had been drawn to the smaller one almost as if he was magnetic, and Even tried his best not to gape as he fully took in the other's appearance. He was blonde, had the loveliest curls atop his head, and was wearing a pastel pink sweater with some skinny jeans on underneath. He was  _beautiful,_  in every sense of the word, and Even found it hard to look away as he laughed at something that the brunette with him said. He instantly felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that he wasn't close enough to hear the sound of the other boy's laugh, knowing then that he needed to find some way to approach him by the end of the night. Preferably as soon as possible.  

It was as if some higher deity above heard his exact thoughts at that moment, as Even watched a girl approach the two of them. As the girl began talking to the curly-haired brunette that the boy was with, his eyes wandered through the living room until they landed on Even. If the eighteen year old possessed even an ounce of shame anymore, he probably would have looked away. But he kept his gaze locked on the other boy, raising his red solo cup to take a rather suggestive sip of beer. He watched with amusement as the blonde quickly averted his gaze to the ground, before slowly lifting his eyes to meet Even's for a brief moment once more and then looking down immediately after.

The gesture was incredibly endearing, as if the other boy thought that Even wouldn't have noticed him looking up the second time. If the dazed expression on his features was anything to go by, he had been affected by the way that Even was looking at him. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part, but he swore that the boy was being more fidgety than usual for the next few minutes.

Once again, someone up above must have been paying extra attention to Even that day, as the blonde broke apart from his two friends, who looked as if they were about to start making out, and walked towards what Even assumed to be was the kitchen. Even was about to follow, when there was suddenly a very drunk Elias practically hurling himself on top of him. From past experience, he knew that this would take a while to deal with. The thought of letting the blonde slip through his fingers was almost too painful to handle, but he knew that he couldn't just leave Elias as he was. With a heavy sigh leaving his lips, Even got an arm around Elias' shoulders and did his best to try and find somewhere to sit.

                                                                                                        — *✲ﾟ*｡✧ —

After handing Elias off to Yousef, who was obviously sober, Even was pretty much over the party. Enough time had passed for him to realize that meeting the boy from earlier probably wasn't going to happen, and he had lost interest in taking anybody else home. So he made his way to the closest door out, which he realized was actually the way to the backyard, upon opening it. He let out a low whistle at the sight of the extremely large pool with a few wooden chairs and tables alongside it. Apparently, whoever's house this party was being held at was  _extremely_  rich.

The exterior of the house was far more appealing than the inside, due to the cool night air and the fact that the music was only a distant hum. Much to his surprise, the whole area seemed to be completely empty, besides a lone figure sitting at one of the tables on the farther end of the pool. Even couldn't say that he minded though, gently closing the door behind him and figuring that he could afford to spend a few moments indulging in the almost picturesque scene.

So he walked over to where the few chairs were, not quite in the mood for conversation and hoping that the other person there wouldn't mind his presence. As the person's back was turned to Even from where they were sitting, he had to clear his throat to get their attention. "Sorry, thought there was no one else here," He said, instinctively shrugging his shoulders even though the person hadn't turned around yet.

Even's eyes widened slightly as the person turned in their chair, realizing (with an extremely cliché skip of his heart) that the person in question was the boy that he had seen from earlier. Even in the dark, he could clearly tell that the smaller boy was much prettier up close — with the sweetest cupid's bow, wide green eyes, cheeks slightly flushed from the cool air.

"Um, that's okay," He replied softly, chewing on his lower lip before looking at the ground instead of Even, as if he was mulling over something in his head. Instead of sitting at another table as he had originally intended to do, Even sat across from the other boy. Now that he was actually in a position to speak to him, he really wasn't sure how to. The fact that the one person outside the pool by themselves was the blonde told Even that this was all too much of a coincidence to simply let go.

Luckily, the other boy seemed to be thinking the same thing and broke the silence for him. "You don't go to Nissen, do you?" He asked, looking up from the ground to meet Even's eyes.

Even shook his head, leaning back slightly in his chair so that he was a little more comfortable. "Nope, Bakka," He replied, not missing the way that the other's eyes flickered down to his lips as he talked. Even smirked internally at the thought that he probably believed that he was being a lot more subtle than he actually was.

"I'm Even, by the way," He introduced after a beat of silence, reaching over the table to extend his hand to shake the smaller boy's. It may have just been an excuse to touch him, but that was really nobody's business but his own. The blonde's lips curved up into a slight smile and Even tried his best not to do something ridiculous like coo at him, which was difficult in itself, because the boy sat opposite him was quite possibly the sweetest little thing that he had seen in a long time.

"Isak," He greeted, leaning forward a little bit to shake Even's hand. Even swore that he could feel tiny sparks wherever their fingers were touching, so he held onto the other's hand for a beat longer than necessary before pulling back. 

"Isak," Even repeated slowly, honey practically dripping off of the murmured word. Isak really wasn't doing a better job than Even when it came to staring, openly watching him with that same dazed expression on his face from earlier. "Are you a second year?" Even questioned, although he had already assumed that he was — he had just guessed that he was one of those people that looked young for their age.

To his surprise, Isak shook his head. "I'm a first year." So that would make him out to be about… sixteen and a half? Jesus. Even had never been  _this_  interested in someone with such a large age difference to him. Isak must have noticed the look on his face because he crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. "I'm seventeen in a few months, it's really not that different," He said defensively, lightly scuffing the ground with his foot.

God, was he cute. It was like every single gesture of his was endearing and Even found himself falling more and more with every flutter of the smaller boy's eyelashes. "What were you doing out here anyways?" Even questioned curiously, eyebrows raised. Isak looked pleased that he hadn't made any more comments about his age, and his shoulders lifted in a light shrug as he averted his gaze to the pool.

"The party was getting kinda overwhelming, and Jonas, my friend that I came with, left to go make out with his girlfriend, so I decided to come out here," He explained, absently gesturing to the pool.

Even nodded, humming a soft response. "You don't have a girlfriend of your own to go make out with?" The words in themselves were teasing but Even's tone was not, as he stared across the table at Isak.

Isak looked rather surprised at Even's directness, but shook his head nonetheless. "And why is that, Isak?" He murmured, licking over his lower lip as Isak watched, transfixed. It was almost  _magic_ , how they had barely spoken ten words to each other but the tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I didn't want to hook up with anyone after I had seen you," The soft admission made heat pool low in Even's stomach and his lips rose in a sharp smirk. "Yeah?" Even asked, (despite already knowing the answer) and the smaller boy nodded in confirmation, perhaps a little bit too eagerly.

The thought that Isak wanted Even as much as he wanted him was almost too much to handle. His evident shyness had made the taller boy assume that he wouldn't have been completely open with admitting any feelings that he may have had, but Even had been pleasantly surprised by him once again.

Even patted his lap, a soft chuckle leaving his lips at the way that Isak's eyebrows rose. "Come on, there's no one out here," He encouraged, a grin adorning his lips as Isak got up from his own chair and gingerly lowered himself down on Even's lap instead, adjusting his legs so that they were on either side of Even's waist. The chairs were large enough to accommodate the two of them and it really wasn't that uncomfortable — Even didn't have much to complain about, considering that he had such a pretty boy on top of him.

The large chair that they were sitting on had been propped up against a wall, so he leant back slightly, giving the younger boy a little more room. "God, you're so lovely," Even murmured, reaching a hand up to caress the younger's cheekbone with his thumb and forefinger. Isak's eyelashes fluttered shut at the soft touch and Even took the moment to fully admire him now that he had the chance to properly do so; how his pale skin stood out against the pastel pink of his sweater, how his chest was heaving with anticipation, the way that his cheeks had gone blotchy with color.

Isak's eyes opened and there was now only a thin circle of emerald surrounding his dilated pupils. "Have you ever done this before, Isak?" Even asked, hands wandering down so that he was gripping onto the smaller's narrow waist instead of his cheekbone. Isak's features shifted, as if he was offended that Even was insinuating that he didn't think Isak had hooked up with anyone before.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. Have you ever hooked up with a boy before?" He clarified, trying his best to not be amused by how easy it was to offend the smaller boy. He had forgotten how young he was.

Isak looked down to where he was absently fiddling with his fingers. The calculating expression on his face made Even guess that he was thinking about lying to him. However, it seemed as if he eventually decided not to, meeting Even's gaze shyly before shaking his head. "I'm not really, um, out yet, so no."

Even's eyebrows raised with surprise, because he hadn't quite been expecting that. Isak may have been shy, but with the way that he had looked at him earlier as well as his willingness to hook up had made him assume otherwise. Isak clearly could tell what Even was thinking and he simply shrugged, gesturing to the bare pool deck around them. "It's like you said, there's no one here so..."

Even could see where the other boy was coming from. Who better to do something like this with? The answer was a complete stranger from another school, in an empty backyard where there was no one else around to see anything.

If it was anyone else, Even would have immediately written this off as a red flag. He hadn't hooked up with a boy for a long time, since before he met Sonja, but he knew that being with someone that hadn't come out yet would be difficult. For all he knew, this was just a one-time thing for Isak before he went back to only being with girls again. It would be a lie to say that the thought didn't affect him at all.

Isak must have noticed Even overthinking things because of his silence — the younger boy could evidently read him like a book — so he leaned forward a bit to catch Even's lips with his own. It was brief but everything that Even was thinking about flew out of his head. Isak pulled away to seemingly gauge the older's reaction, and it left no doubt in his mind about needing Isak's lips back on his own as soon as possible.

Even kept one hand firmly on Isak's waist but let the other wander upwards so that his fingers were splayed behind Isak's neck. He pulled him down with the grip that he had on the back of his neck, letting their lips meet with a little bit more force this time. It only took him a moment of teasing Isak's lips with his tongue before he was licking inside the other's mouth.

Isak kissed him back eagerly, if not a little clumsily, soft whimpers leaving his mouth every time their tongues met. Kissing Isak was an experience in and of itself. He seemed so eager to please, fingers running through Even's hair as he kept his mouth pliant and open for Even to take control of. It was as if he had completely melted in the older boy's lap, and Even hadn’t expected anything less, considering how  _sweet_  the other boy was. The beer that he had hated so much at the party tasted so much sweeter from the faint remnants on Isak's tongue, and the whines that were leaving his mouth were nothing short of lovely.  

While Even was more than content with just kissing the younger boy, he wouldn't stop squirming on his lap and it was becoming a bit of a problem. Even was undeniably getting hard from all of Isak's movement, and he wasn't quite sure if he could handle being hard with Isak on top of him like this.

"Stop fucking moving," The words hadn't meant to come out so gritty and low but they did, and his grip on Isak's waist tightened impossibly further. Isak pulled away from the kiss, looking a little confused for a moment before his eyes widened with realization.

" _Oh_ ," Isak said softly, taking his lower lip in between his teeth as his eyes flickered down to where his legs were splayed over Even's waist. The younger boy's gaze rose so that his eyes were meeting Even's, and then he deliberately pressed himself down on the older's lap.

Even's mind went completely blank at that point and he groaned out a  _fuck, Isak_ before he was pulling him down for yet another filthy kiss. Despite the bruising grip that Even had on the smaller boy's waist, he still somehow found it in himself to grind down on the older's lap, breathy whimpers escaping his lips whenever Even lost control and rocked up against him.

The fact that Even was the first boy that Isak had ever kissed before and he was reacting to it like  _this_  was making his whole head spin. And the thought that Isak wasn't trying to restrain his moans even though he knew fully well that anyone could leave the house and find them like this was doing something to him.  _Isak_  was doing something to him, and despite the fact that he most certainly hadn't smoked anything at the party, he felt high off of the long lines of Isak's body on top of his own.

" _Please_ , Even," Isak's voice had gone throaty with desperation, and Even was about two steps away from yanking off the younger's clothing right then and there. The mere thought of seeing the blonde naked had him letting out a soft groan of his own. Even wasn't even sure what Isak was asking for at this point, didn't think that the younger boy knew himself.

Despite the fact that Isak looked so pure with his sweet smile, pale sweater, lovely curls, Even knew otherwise — his hair had been mussed up from Even's fingers, his lips were swollen from the kissing and his eyes were practically all pupil now. He was truly something else. "I can't have you here like this, baby," Even replied softly, although he let his fingers trail down the younger's body to brush his fingers against where he was clearly hard in his skinny jeans. 

" _Please_ , I'll be so good for you," Even most definitely wouldn’t make it through the night if Isak continued to say things like  _that_ , holy fuck. Even gripped the younger boy more firmly through his jeans instead of teasing him with his fingers and Isak moaned, body moving as if he was unsure about whether he wanted to grind down on Even or thrust up against his hand.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" He questioned, voice having dropped an octave lower as he looked up at the beautiful boy on his lap. Isak nodded instead of saying anything, maintaining eye contact with Even as the older boy continued to touch him.

The music playing inside the party was still a low hum in the backs of both of their minds, but it genuinely felt as if they were the only two that existed in that moment. That same dazed expression from earlier had reappeared on Isak's pretty features, but it was in a completely different context now and Even couldn't handle it anymore. He knew, realistically, that there was no scope of getting Isak off when they were in public like this. That would be taking it a few steps too far and while Even couldn't deny that the thought of getting him off like this, right here, was appealing, he knew that it wouldn't work out. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

Isak leant down so that their lips were meeting once more instead of responding with words, and this time it was him that deepened the kiss as he let his tongue run across Even's teeth. The simple action made him whimper softly, and Even couldn't help but wonder; if he was this loud due to only kissing, how loud would he be if Even actually got his hands on him? The thought alone was enough to make Even guide the younger boy off his lap, until he was standing, and then he was getting up too, leading Isak to the back-exit of the house with an insistent hand on his lower waist.

                                                                                                        — *✲ﾟ*｡✧ —

Even hadn't been wrong when it came to his assumption that Isak was exactly as pliant in the bedroom as he was while they were kissing. Hushed whines had left his lips as Even had gotten a hand on him, turning into loud sobs when Even bracketed Isak's smaller body with his own and rocked against him to get off.

He wouldn't forget the disappointed look that flashed across Isak's features when he had told him that they weren't going to fuck. He knew that the younger boy would find it difficult to realize in the moment, but Even had only done it to protect him. While he couldn't deny that the image of Isak underneath him was tempting in so many ways, it was still his first time hooking up with a boy and the last thing that Even wanted was to overwhelm him.

They were now both underneath Even's covers, and the trepidation was setting in. What was this situation going to turn into in the morning? Even was an all-or-nothing kind of person, he had been told before that he had the tendency to get a little  _too_  intense sometimes, and he  _really_  didn’t want to scare Isak away — he  _was_ only sixteen, after all.

Isak let out a soft noise, from where he was lying next to Even on the older's bed, effectively drawing him out of his thoughts. "Thank you," He said sweetly, the corner of his lips raising in a small smile. Even knew that he wasn’t being thanked just for getting him off. A smile of his own graced his lips in response, not needing words to convey the fact that he was very welcome.

If he was being honest, it probably would have made more sense for Even to be thanking Isak. For helping him feel human and not like he was being defined by his mental illness for the first time in a long time. Maybe this  _was_  just a one-off thing for the younger boy, and that was okay with Even too. If his short presence in Isak's life did anything to help him overcome his fears, then Even was more than okay with that.

Little did he know, that Isak had gone through a lot more than he would have ever guessed in sixteen and a half years. If he had to go through a little bit more before he finally accepted who he was, Even would be right there by his side. And in the morning, when he woke up and was greeted by Isak's beautiful smile, he knew that things would work out for them.


End file.
